Legendary Rivals
by Hammsters
Summary: Alexander, the King of thieves, and Jack, a pirate lord, hate each other. What happens when Alexander and Jack both make it onto the wrong person's bad side? Can they work together to save themselves? And how will Alexander's deepest secret change things?
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooooo fanfiction! It's me again. Man I have a lot to write. It seems my childish imagination hasn't quite worn off yet. Let's hope it never does! Haha. I know you're all groaning and thinking things like 'Great. Her again.' or 'She's got tons of other stories up that she hasn't finished yet. Can't she get to that before starting another?' Well, I have nothing to say to those with the first response, but I answer your question with no, no I can't. And why is that? Because eighth graders at Catholic grade schools have. No. Lives. I'm sad to say that I'm no exception. I come up with about fifty story ideas per math period, you can't expect me to just keep the best ones bottled up! So here it comes.  
>Description: Captain Jack Merridew is the great terror of the seas, wreaking his unholy havoc on his gruesome ship <em>The Angel of Death. <em>Only three men have ever been so bold as to rival him. The first is dead. The second is the first's revenge seeking son, and the third...Well, the third is Alexander, the King of Thieves. Likewise, no one but Jack has ever been daring enough to risk all their possessions and rival Alexander. This is the story of their hatred for one another, and how Ralph plans on ridding the seas of both.  
>Genres: Adventure, Drama, Romance<br>For your health: DON'T WORRY THIS IS _NOT _SLASH!  
>Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own Lord of the Flies. All that is in my possession are my original characters such as Alexander and the idea for this particular story. Y'all enjoy now!<strong>

Fear. That's the first thing that a person felt whenever someone was bold enough or drunk enough to utter the names 'Jack Merridew' or _The Angel of Death. _A terrible man, Merridew was. A terrible man with a terrible ship. All who were so misfortunate as to cross paths with Captain Merridew and his crew had two- only two- options: Back down, or die. Anyone who tried to expand their options was faced with immediate death, or worse. There were only three men who ever dared rival him. The first, Commander James Bentley, was dead, killed by the man he had vowed to rid the seas of. Then there was Commander Ralph Bentley, James' son and successor.

Also at that time was a name that brought a very different kind of fear. Alexander, the King of Thieves, could rob you blind of every cent you had as easily as breathing. He was the only other man who dared to challenge Jack Merridew, and he and his band of thieves were the only known men ever to survive a raid on _The Angel of Death. _Both men were a formidable threat.

There are countless legends about the King of Thieves and the Pirate Lord. Some say that both were the children of Satan himself, and their crews were made up of their victims possessed by demons. Otheres say that Alexander was more than just like a cat, but could become one; it was their only explanation for the way he slinked around unseen and unheard like a phantom in the night, the emerald, catlike green eyes that remained seared in the memories of those that managed to catch a glimpse of him, the way he dressed all in black and blended into the darkness, the very definition of the more modern term 'cat burglar.' Some also said that he had the nine lives of a cat as well. It's also said of his enemy that at age twelve, when Merridew was nothing but a cabin boy, he single-handedly fought off an entire crew of pirates raiding the ship he was on, and that he was the sole survivor. Well Jack and Alexander were most likely not children of the devil, and as catlike as Alexander was, he was not an actual cat. I suppose it is possible that Jack killed all those enemy pirates, if you consider all teh damage he did later in life, but if it's true, he left no witnesses behind to testify to that truth. The only legend made completely of fact is the lesser known story of Alexander and Jack's rivalry, and their hatred of one another.

It all started just a few weeks prior to the death of the Commodore. No one could ever have seen it coming, no psychic could ever have foreseen it. That night, a successful raid on _The Angel of Death _was led by none other than Alexander himself. He didn't plan it out. He didn't even know he was going to steal that night until he saw the easily distinguished ship lurking in the shadows just off the shore, unnoticed by all but him, turned to his thieves and said, "I want _everything _of value on that ship." And if there's one thing that should be made known, it is that whatever Alexander wants, he gets, as simple as that. Another thing: Alexander was a genius, possibly one of the greatest, most cuatious, intelligent thieves that history has ever known. Alexander was not his real name, he was never so idiotic as to share that identity with anyone but his most trusted thieves or remove his mask during a robbery. And he always did the opposite of what was expected. Which is why he and his crew of six master thieves took the extra time to 'borrow' some extra clothes from a nearby house- so they wouldn't be wet when they got back to town- and swim to the ship. The wonderful thing about water is you can't leave behind evidence. That was the main point to this plan.

A long while later, the thieves reached the ship and began to scale the side. _The Angel of Death _was an intimidating beast that sent the icy cold of its captain's heart into a person's very soul. Carved in wood and mounted at the front of the ship was the figure of a gaunt, skeletel creature with a mighty sword held high above its head, poised to strike down on its cowering victims below. Stretching out as far as halfway to the back of the ship were ghastly, intricately designed wings that were comprised of endless tongues of fire and tendrils of smoke. The tip of each flaming feather dripped the blood of the dying sailors they beat down on. In neat calligraphy beneath each wing was the name, _The Angel of Death,_ as if it could be mistaken for anything else. The thieves felt no great sorrow in embedding their daggars into the nightmarish figurehead in order to reach the deck.

Once on deck, the group silently partnered up and went their seperate ways. One young man looked to his leader as if to ask Alexander to join him and his partner, but the great thief paid him no mind. He was already scanning the deck before him for valuables and most of all, the captain's quarters with a look of pride, confidence and hunger in his eyes. They didn't raid ships often, but when they did, stealing from the captain himself was Alexander's way of signing his work. The young man sighed mutely and he and his partner went to search the ship. This was customary for the group; Alexander always insisted on working alone, but they always feared for their leader. It was for nothing though, for the King of Thieves couldn't be caught unless he chose to be. Finding nothing to his satisfaction in his current location, he glided- Alexander never walked, the word simply cannot describe his grace, no Alexander floated, he glided- across the deck and slipped through a thin opening into the cabin of Captain Jack Merridew himself. Thw room in which he found himself was silent as the grave. Alexander quickly took note that if there was anything in the room that he should take for precaution, it was the knife that Jack slept with, in case of the unlikely chance that he would awaken. With the slightest flick of the wrist, the knife was safely in the thief's belt. Alexander grinned confidently to himself. This was far too easy. In just a few short moments, his pockets were overflowing with jewels, gold, necklaces, swords, guns, knives, and even a few strands of Jack's hair he'd plucked just to show off how incredible he was. His band of thieves never really did place their full trust in his abilities, and Alexander constantly regretted confiding in them his secret because of it. Even his closest friend doubted him at times.

Alexander crept out of the room silently, and was almost free. But then when he began to close the door behind him, it squeaked. The thief winced noticeably. Jack's piercing blue eyes snapped open and found Alexander's glowing green ones. He bolted up.

"Who-" Jack whispered. Alexander smirked at the pirate and nodded at him. Then he disappeared. Gathering his wits, Jack rushed out onto the deck, but found no one. He stood their, utterly perplexed. When jumping into the frigid waters below, the crew of thieves hadn't made a sound.

**Whoa. That's a lot of paragraphs. Not bad though. A little different for me, but I must expand my horizons if I wish to be a successful author. Please oh please oh please review this! i needs your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI people! So, I see I gots myself a few flamers here. Well, if you could hear me, you'd certainly be getting an unpleasant earful, but since you can't, an unpleasant eyeful will have to do. I apologize in adavance to all you nice, decent lovers of fanfiction who are innocent of all charges, because my fingers like to type the letters that spell out bad words. Heheh.**

**To all you flamers: I really hope you weren't expecting me to break down and cry, because you'll be deeply disappointed to know that I didn't. In fact, I laughed at your incredible patheticness. You like to tear people down to boost yourself up. Congrats. I'm sure your parents are real proud. But do you really think it's that funny to try to hurt a little girl who just wants to write a simple story on fanfiction, to be able to do something she enjoys? I may only be thirteen, but I know that that is the most despicable thing that I have ever heard. I'M IN THE FREAKING EIGHTH GRADE JACKASSES! I know I'm not Charles Dickens of Shakespeare! I don't need you to tell me that! Now, I always appreciate constructive criticism, but flaming is the most pathetic thing someone can do! And honestly, I feel bad for you. Because I'm pretty sure that all you flamers are thirty year olds with no jobs, no wife or kids, still living in their parents basements. Or on your way to becoming that. And so your trying to boost your self-esteem by tearing somebody else down, but it's not gonna work, it just makes you look like a bunch of douches. And I hope you realize that. So if you don't mind, I'll politely ask you to FUCK OFF and I hope the door smacks your ass on the way out.**

**Now, for all you nice people, I'm so sorry you had to read that. But please enjoy the chapter!**

The streets of Port Hainsworth were no stranger to busy market days. On the best of these days you could see maybe ten feet beyond your fellow pedestrians. It was a constant struggle to battle through the crowds and the steady hum of voices was a constant companion. Yet as a handsome man of twenty one years strided through the square, it was immediately apparent that these facts of life didn't apply to him if he didn't want them to. AThe crowd was less dense wherever he was, the talk died down as women became hypnotized by his angelic, boyish good looks and captivated by his every move. It would be natural to assume that such attention accompanied him wherever he went, but such assumptions would be vastly incorrect. THis young man could disappear into thin air if he so wished. But at the moment he felt that invisibility was not at all what it was made out it be.

Not one person was surprised to see the young man step into the local jewelry shop. It would seem a crime for such a man not to have a special you woman whom he found himself fond of. The attention of the town's citizens was slowly lost as they remembered the errands they'd come to take care of. In the shop, he caught several eyes and graced a lucky girl or two with a dazzling smile. How funn how people percieve their surroundings. The store's customers watched his every move carefully, yet nobody saw him slip an expensive silver bracelet into his pocket. Nobody but one young boy. A small hand grabbed the man's arm.

"Now, now, now," The boy said to the man, grinning. THe young man had suddenly lost his undeniable appeal and only one pair of eyes now locked on his. "I'd like to think we're above such petty stealing as this by now, wouldn't you?" The young boy had a similar boyishness to his face as teh man, but in a different sense of the word. Just from looking at the young boy, one would think him to be no older than fourteen. No one could ever imagine what this boy was capable of. The young man looked sternly down at his companion, but there was a twinkle of laughter that never left his eyes.

"You shouldn't be here, it isn't safe." He told him. The boy scowled.

"Well I won't stay locked up in that dreary in all day. I'd like to know what I'm getting into before we start this time." The boy replied. His cocky grin returned. "Besides, I look like a child! No one will know who I am."

"I hardly believe it myself." The young man muttered. The boy continued reasoning.

"It's time you started trusting that I can take care of myself. I'm Alexander, the greatest thief in the world, am I not?" The young man sighed and the boys smiled. He did not hear his friend say something along the lines of '_You are also Alexander, owner of the largest head in the world.' _So Simon, are you above such petty stealing?" The young man finally smiled. Not like the one he'd given the girls, but a true smile he reserved only for his closest friends. His fellow thieves.

"Well I suppose so."

"Good, because I only work with the finest thieves. I have a reputation to uphold!" The two of them left the shop, but while Alexander wasn't looking, Simon had smuck the bracelet back into his pocket. "What were you doing in a jewelry shop anyway? What good is a bracelet to you?" The younger boy asked. When Simon didn't answer immediately, Alexander's eyes lit up and he smirked. "Are you trying to get a girl's attention?" Simon grinned.

"What business is that of yours?" Alexander paid no mind to his friend.

"It truly is a shame. I can't imagine what it would be like not to naturally attract attention. Where would I be without my good looks?"

"Prison," Simon replied. Alexander scowled.

"So, will I get to meet this young lady?" It was now Simon's turn to smirk.

"I can't be seen in the presence of a child! I have a reputation to uphold," he teased. Alexander made a face at him.

"Where are the others?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I believe Sam and Eric must stilll think that they are watching after you at the inn, and the others were at the tavern last I saw." Alexander's grin graced his face once again.

"Excellent!" The boy broke into a run away from his friend.

"Wait! Alexander, you're not to be out alone!" Simon called after him. Alexander's only reply to the young man's concern was his musical laughter. Once Simon managed to find the bouyant, youthful looking boy, he had joined the thieves in the crowded tavern.

"Who was supposed to be entertaining him?" Daniel, one of the thieves, asked in annoyance

"Sam and Eric." Simon answered tiredly. "He seems to have escaped again."

"Well I wouldn't need to escape if I weren't always shut in. Am I not the leader of this group?" Alexander questioned.

"Yes," SImon replied. "But your also the one with the most warrants for your arrest."

"Good," ALexander grabbed Daniel's drink and tried to take a swing of it, but Simon, who had not forgotten their more sophisticated upbringing, snatched it away.

"I hardly think that's proper!" He said in protest.

"I'm only one year younger than you Simon, yet you've never denied yourself a drink when you've wanted one." Alexander reminded him. Simon scowled.

"You know quite well that that's not what I meant." Alexander's eyes narrowed at his best friend.

"Ah, let the lad have a drink," another thief by the name of Thomas replied, chuckling good-naturedly. Alexander grinned and took a big gulp. He was careful to hide his gagging; he'd never enjoyed the taste, but he could hardly let Simon know that. Then, taking a smaller sip, he spouted it into the air, where it arched downward and hit Simon. The other three thieves present laughed, and although this hadn't been his intention, Alexander joined them.

"Alexander, ahve you no manners at all?" Alexander shrugged.

"We can't _all _be raised on large estates with countless nannies and tutors and servants." He remarked.

"You were." Simon said.

"I would hardly call mine a proper bringing up. Nor yours, for that matter, just look how we turned out!" Alexander laughed.

"Well you can't go misbehaving so. Imagine if you weren't in disguise!" Alexander lit a cigar and puffed smoke in Simon's face.

"What're you going to do about it?" Simon ignored the question.

"You oughn't always be pretending to be what you're not."

"I shall do what I please and no one will stop me, not even you Simon Barret." Silence followed this declaration. Then Simon stood.

"I best tell Sam and Eric they needn't gaurd your door any longer." Alexander looked sorrowful as Simon exited the tavern.

"I've upset him again, haven't I?" He asked dejectedly.

"If I were Simon, I'd be upset at the very sight of you." Daniel muttered.

"Don't fret over it, he's just mad Sam and Eric weren't watching you well enough. The boy's just been off since we raided them pirates." Thomas assured him.

"Yes. I suppose stealing from the one man more wanted by the law than me may not have been my most brilliant idea." Alexander admitted.

Suddenly, the door to the tavern swung open and an intimidating, fiery haired man stepped in flanked on either side by two equally intimidating men. The formerly deafening room went silent. Recognizing the red-headed man's icy blue eyes, Alexander sank down in his chair and pulled his cap over his most distinguishable feature: his eyes.

"We're looking for a man." Jack announced. Not a whisper was heard amongst the fear-stricken men. "Who knows where I can find Alexander?" No one spoke. Could Alexander really be in their town? How could they protect themselves and their belongings? "I said, _where is Alexander?" _Jack repeated angrily. Alexander sank lower in his chair to escape the eyes of the revenge seeking pirate. His fellow thieves glanced at each other, then followed the example of their leader.

"You there! Yes you in the corner!" Jack called, pointing to the cowering thieves. "What do you know about him?" Daniel straightened up and regathered his confident composure.

"Only rumors." He replied.

"Such as?"

"Well it's often said that the man is devil spawn, a child of Satan himself, but you can hardly put stock in such fairy tales as that." Alexander grinned at this comment in spite of himself. He rather enjoyed the rumors bored townspeople invented about him, and particularly favored this one.

"How about you boy?" Jack asked him. Whatever ghost of a smile Alexander had possessed slipped away under the cold stare of teh captain.

"I heard he could steal the clothing off a man's body and be halfway to France before the man noticed." Alexander had invented this one himself, and was quite proud of it. Jack chuckled.

"Oh, I believe France will have seen the last of Alexander once I'm through with him." Jack's men smiled sinisterly. As soon as teh pirates turned away, Alexander gulped and glanced nervously at his friends, who avoided eye contact. Further discouraged by their fear, he sank even deeper into his chair. "If anyone hears a bloody word about Alexander, I am to hear about it, or else you all face my wrath."

"You say that you're in search of Alexander," A voice from the door several feet behind the pirates said calmly, "but, I wonder, do you truly mean it?" All eyes turned to look at the tall, mysterious man that was Simon Barret.

"Do you know where I can find him?" Jack asked. Simon appeared oblivious to the question.

"You inquire as to the whereabouts of the world's greatest thief, and I'm confident you will find him, but do you know what you're getting into? After all, the damage brought by a thief goes far beyond the gold in your pockets." He replied. "As I'm sure you know. And Alexander is no ordinary thief." Jack's patience with the man was wearing thin.

"Can you tell me where to find him or not?" He snapped.

"Well, that all depends. What are your purposes for seeking him?"

"Revenge," Jack said with venom in his voice. Simon smiled slyly.

"Then I would be happy to help. Alexander is in Camberley, it's just a day's journey west of here." Simon told him. Jack smiled

"Excellent." With that, Jack and his shadows left the tavern. The volume quickly returned and Simon made his way back to the other thieves.

"Where's Alexander?" He asked. THomas pointed beneath the table, where Alexander was crouched down and covering his face with his hands. SImon shook his head and wondered if there had ever been a more childish adult. Then he grabbed the collar of his friend's shirt and yanked him out from beneath the table. "It's time you got back to the inn."

**What do you think? Yea, I know, Alexander's a bit of a dick. But hey, nobody's perfect, and he's really just exaggerating his personality to cover up for his DEEPEST SECRET which will be very important later on. I hope you'll all review, and to the flamers who still think they can get away with trying to hurt my feelings, I hope you know me and my friends will get a good laugh at your expense. Now nice readers, please review, and know that my tirade against idiots will not be continued in the next chapter, cuz I don't want to put good people through that again. Reveiws please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I felt kinda bad about going a long time in between updates, so I wrote this one as quickly as I could. It'll give you a little inside peek at who Alexander actually is. Like, not just the thief or the jerk he is around the other thieves, all though he's still pretty arrogant. I hope you guys all like it!**

Simon walked Alexander back to the inn in silence. The younger boy attempted to make conversation but never succeeded. Simon was furious. He knew he wasn't supposed to leave the inn alone. Alexander may be twenty, but he acted like a child, and he couldn't be trusted to keep out of danger. He'd come close to being arrested so many times, Simon wondered if he ever cared. Which, of course, he didn't. In fact, he was eager for it. Alexander's father was a judge. The only places in which he was careless, his father was currently staying in. Alexander hated the man he was named for. He'd run away and had become a thief simply for the pleasure of shaming him. He looked forward to his trial and arrest, which he'd plotted for years. He'd make no effort to plead innocence, and when the gaurds dragged him away to the dungeon where he'd wait out his final days until execution patiently in solitude, he'd rip off his mask or disguise and say, "Goodbye father," his final farewell and the revelation of his true identity. The greatest and last disgrace to Alexander Carmichael's name. Yes, Alexander eagerly awaited that day. But Simon could never know that.

As he thought to himself, Simon acknowledged the fact that Alexander's behavior was something he should've become accustomed to. After all, they'd grown up together, and his best friend never changed. He still recalled the day they first met.

Simon was seven at the time. He'd been running through the fields just beyond his family's property, scarfing down candies he'd stolen from his nanny's secret jar- even then he'd had an aptitude for thievery- when he came upon a girl. She was indeed a strange creature, dressed in his brother's pants she had to keep pulling up, a cap twice the size of her head, and mud and dirt patching her face. The mud hid her features well enough that she could've passed for a boy if it hadn't been for the long brown braids hanging down from her cap. He gave her a curious look as she leapt around in a mud puddle, giggling.

"What are you doing?" Simon asked. She looked up.

"Dancing the ballet, what does it look like I"m doing?" Her sarcasm, which was normally lost on that prat she was forced to entertain, made Simon want to smile and confuse him at the same time. Girls didn't act like that. As far as he knew from his sisters, they just sat around sipping tea and looking pretty.

"You're a girl." He said.

"So I've noticed," She replied.

"Girls don't play in the dirt."

"This one does."

"Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?"

"Shouldn't you?" The two children examined each other closely, circling one another like sharks. Then the girl broke into a grin.

"Do you want to play? We can be pirates. Of course, I'd have to be the captain. A scrawny fellow like you could never be a good pirate captain." She said. Simon was indignant.

"Why would you make a better captain than me?" He asked. She smiled wider and struck her most heroic, boastful stance.

"Because I'm Xandra, and I'm the best at everything." Simon made a face.

"You're just a girl," He scoffed.

"You're just a boy."

"Girls are only good for cooking and cleaning." Simon remarked.

"Boys are only good for being great bloody gits." Simon's eyes widened in surprise at her language.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too! Like that prat Ralph. Like that prat Ralph. Like my brother. He's like you, but better looking because he looks like me. What's your name?" Xandra asked.

"Simon Barret. Who are you?"

"Alexandra Carmichael, but only the biggest gits call me Alexandra." She replied. "Do you want to play pirates or not?"

"I can't play with you, you're a girl!"

"Oh, I shoulud really get you for that." Simon laughed.

"You could never fight me."

"Would you like me to prove it?" She asked sweetly.

"Well, I can't fight a girl! I would accidentally hurt you." Xandra's face went red with anger.

"You're a little prat Simon Barret!" I'll get my brother, he'll make you sorry!" SImon laughed and she stomped her foot, splashing him with mud. "Alexander!" She screamed. She ran off, tugging up her britches as she went. She returned several minutes later dragging a boy nearly identical to herself along by the wrist.

"Alexander, this boy was being disrespectful." She told her brother.

"What am I supposed to do about it?" She looked at him like she simply couldn't believe his stupidity.

"Put the fear of God into him!" She yelled. The boy grinned as though he'd like nothing better and cracked his knuckles. Then he took a good look at Simon.

"You're a small one aren't you?"Simon shrugged, eyeing the boy nervously. "How old are you?"

"Seven," He replied.

"Really?" Alexander seemed truly shocked.

"Why? How old are you?"

"Six." Alexander said. Simon hadn't yet begun growing much yet, and the fact that the younger boy was taller irritated him to no end. Little did they know Alexander wouldn't grow much more after the age of fourteen. "Well then, let's get to the fighting shall we?" But before they could, another little boy in a fine white shirt and clean black pants came running. The children groaned inwardly.

"Alexandra!" The blonde child called. "Alexandra!"

"What do you need now Ralph?" She asked. He walked over and snatched the cap off her head. "You give that back!" She yelled, trying to steal it back, but he held it too high for the small girl's reach. He stuffed it in his pocket. Then he pulled out a neat white hadnkerchief and began wiping the dirt and mud from Xandra's face.

"What the devil have you been doing Alexandra?" She swatted his hand away and rubbed the remaining dirt away herself.

"Playing."

"Well you looked positively dreadful." Ralph said, shaking his head at her. Her face was finally clean and Simon was taken by surprise. With a clean face, she didn't look quite as much like her brother, but seemed rather pretty. How strange. "Your mother wants us back for tea." Alexandra scowled.

"Tea. With you. And Mother. However did I come by such luck?" Ralph grinned.

"That's the spirit Alexandra." She gave her brother a pleading look, hoping he'd excuse her somehow. No such luck. Ralph noticed Simon and glared. "What are you doing here Barret?" The two knew each other from Sunday school, and never liked one another.

"I could ask you the same Bentley."

"My family has been invited to visit the Carmichaels."

"Then go visit with them," He said, shooing the blonde boy away. Ralph scowled and grabbed Xandra's hand.

"Come along now Alexandra." He pulled her away by the hand. Simon glared as they walked away. Ralph truly was a prat.

"Well I suppose there's no point to my fighting you now." Alexander replied. "What's your name?"

"Simon Barret."

"Alexander Carmichael." The two boys shook hands in an attempt to appear grown up.

"Is Bentley a friend of yours?" Simon asked sourly. Alexander snorted.

"Far from it. The git's dead-set on Xandra." Simon crinkled his nose in slight disgust.

"He wants to court her?" Alexander nodded. "But...he's eight."

"And she's six, but age is no matter to my father. The two have been betrothed since Xandra and I were four." SImon made a face.

"She's to marry that prat? No wonder she's so awful." Alexander scowled. After all, it was his sister Simon just insulted. But he did not argue. Ralph was an absolute git in his opinion, and he'd hated his father for promising his sister to him at such a young age.

After some time, Alexander and SImon became inseperable. He learned why both Carmichael children were named for their father- they had to get their arrogance from somewhere. They grew to be handsome young men, but not quite as gentlemanly as Ralph. Simon was the more proper of the two, but by a thin margin. Alexandra became a beautiful young woman, but she still enjoyed dressing in her brother's clothing and snuck out with the two boys from time to time. Simon became slightly keen on her, but he could never show it for fear of his arse being handed to him by his best friend, who was quite protective of his sister. The three often plotted to rid Alexandra of her awful lifelong fiancee, but their plan was never completed. It all ended with the first robbery. Their days of scheming and childishness came to an end, and so began their life of crime. And when they left, one friend had to be left behind.

**What'd you think of that? What's your opinion of Ralph and Xandra? I thought this would be a good opportunity to introduce the two of them, because they'll be important to the plot. And some of you might be wondering why Alexander has to be kept locked away and in disguise. There are two reasons: one, Jack Merridew is after him, and wants his head on a plate. And two: He's the second most wanted man on the continent (other than Jack, who, I might repeat, is out for his head.) So yea, Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it took like forever to update this chapter, I've just been so busy with school and high school placement testing and my other stories that I never really got a chance to work on this until now. But here I am! And believe me, there's gonna be plenty of action in this chapter. Really, there's going to be a lot of action in all of the story, but yea, this chapter too. Hope you like it!**

Commander James Bentley strolled down the main avenue of Camberley. It was a rather nice town, and a nice night to be on patrol in his opinion. It was a peaceful place, and he thought it a downright shame that it was the most recent target of the infamous pirate Jack Merridew. He'd recieved word just a few days prior from an old friend of his son's, a young man named Simon Barnes, that he'd overheard Merridew and his crew plotting a hunt for the notorious thief Alexander Bainsbridge, who had recently robbed the captain and his men blind. But looking at it tactically, he was just glad that the two forces for evil opposed each other. On their own they were forces to be reckoned with. Together, they would be Lucifer's unholy terror unleashed upon the world. He shivered at the thought.

Meanwhile, Jack crept silently in the shadows, his firstmate Roger lurking silently at his side. Their eyes scanned the quiet village, seeking out the man on which they planned to release their satanic havoc. The young thief they sought out stood not a chance against the demon and his sadistic hellhound of a sidekick. Further down the avenue, lit by candle lamps, was the figure of a strongly built man strolling up the cobbled streets calmly. He seemed not to have a care in the world. That oozing confidence screamed Alexander, Jack was sure of it. He smirked. He'd get his vengeance yet. Jack and his firstmate slipped out from the shadows and casually walked down the street as if they were just two townsfolk on their way home. The man called out.

"You two! Young men!" He called, in an accent that announced he was a higher class citizen than they'd thought. The pirates turned, a look of feigned innocence on their faces. One look at the man, and Jack's face fell. He was too old, too tall to be Alexander. He had not the glowing green eyes nor the catlike grace that would allow him to slip about unseen. They still had searching ahead of them it seemed. "You should not be out here this late, and certainly not on this day in particular."

"And why should you say that?" Jack asked in slight irritation. The Commander frowned at the young man's disrespectful tone.

"There are criminals in town." He stated simply. Roger, Jack's faithful companion, smirked at his captain, who returned the gesture.

"Oh really? And who could that be?" Jack asked.

"Is it the thief, Alexander Bainsbridge? I've heard talk of him and his thieves robbing some of the larger mansions out in the nearby countryside," Roger said. Commander Bentley looked confused at this comment, and was troubled to hear such talk. He had enough on his mind watching out for the pirates to be after a band of petty thieves as well.

"No, actually we've recieved word that that dreadful Jack Merridew and his crew were planning to ravage the town." Jack and Roger were caught off gaurd, but were careful not to let it show on their faces. If it had, the Commander most likely would have believed it was because of concern for their quiet, peaceful town.

"Is that so?" Jack said, somewhat faintly. The Commander nodded solemnly.

"So it would be best if you two stayed in with your families at night until we find them." He advised. Jack and Roger looked at one another and then laughed.

"Did you hear that Roger? This old geezer thinks we should stay inside 'for our safety.' Isn't that just a riot?" Roger laughed.

"Oh very much so. As if we of all people should need protection from the big scary pirates," He agreed with his captain. The Commander looked confusedly between the two of them.

"Excuse me lads? I'm afraid I don't follow," He said. Jack grinned at him, and withdrew a sword from his belt loop. Before the Commander could even comprehend what was happening, he drove the blade through his stomach and held it there as the dying man began to cough up blood.

"The name's Captain Jack Merridew," He said into his victim's ear. Then he withdrew the blade and held the man up by his shoulder. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." Realization showed on the Commander's face. Jack then brought the hilt of his sword down hard on the man's head and threw his limp body to the ground. Both men looked at the dead man lying in the street before them and laughed darkly. "Come along Roger. I believe it would be in our best interest if we searched for Alexander elsewhere."

* * *

><p>Colonel Ralph Bentley, the son of the recently murdered man, was working late a few nights after his father's death. He was busy with the worst part of his job: paying taxes for weapons, doing paperwork, and sending nearly meaningless business letters. He occasionally stopped and look up a moment to gaze shortly at the small picture on his desk of a beautiful brown haired young woman, his former fiancee. They'd been engaged since she'd been just five years old. He'd always loved her, but oh how she resented his very existence. She found herself trapped by the engagement, and their social status as well. How she'd longed to do as she pleased, for the freedom her class denied her. He wondered if she'd ever found that freedom. He sighed and returned to his work. Such was his process, his routine. His hard work was interrupted by a rather portly young man by the name of Arthur Cummings, who many knew simply as Piggy, for his nose that curved in the oddest of ways and his utterly disgusting and unhealthy eating habits.<p>

"M-M-Mister Bentley, sir?" Ralph looked up and set down his pen.

"Yes, what is it Arthur?" The young man looked nervous, uncomfortable, as though he'd been asked his weight- a thing he was unbearably ashamed of yet never got around to fixing.

"Um, it's about your father sir," Ralph's expression was visibly brightened by this. He could rarely communicate with his father due to their never ending list of responsibilities, but there was no one he admired more. A simple letter could truly be the high point of his week. This made Arthur even more nervous, because what he was about to say certainly wouldn't be the best part of his employer's week. "He was in Camberley just recently sir, he'd recieved a tip about some pirates planning a raid on the town. Jack Merridew and his men. Well, you see, the thing I've come to tell you sir, is that he's recently, erm, _passed." _With that word, Ralph's mood immediately darkened. He did not cry, or show his sadness in any way, just true solemnity at the matter. He was a leader after all.

"I see," was all he said.

"Sir, you realize you were his second in command. Due to the event of his death, this makes you the Commander." The inner clockworks of the newly appointed commander's mind spun at this thought. He knew what he needed to do.

"Arthur, how exactly did my father's death come about?" He asked. Arthur removed the spectacles from his face, wiped them on his shirt, then put them back into place before answering.

"He was killed by Merridew sir. It's believed that he may have been in search of the thief Alexander Bainsbridge. He's been going about towns asking of him recently, so it is a strong possibility. Why do you wish to know?" Ralph just turned in his chair to stare through his window out over the sea.

"Gather up our best troops and policemen. Send them out and tell them not to return without Bainsbridge and Merridew. I want those men found and I want to see them hang for their crimes."

**Oooooooooh, Jack and Alexander better watch their backs, cuz Ralph means business! Nobody murders HIS daddy and gets away with it. And he really needs to get over Alexandra. SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU DUDE! YOU ARE _WEIRD! _Any who, hope you liked this chapter, and if you want a quick update and another crimey actiony messed up villainous chapter, please review. I really need feedback because I've never written a story where the main characters are all bad guys! I'm still not quite sure how it works, so review with any suggestions, or to simply say what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(nervously) heheh. Heeeeeeeeeeeey guys. Well, um, you see, the thing is, I've got this, um... You know what, I think this whole thing would be better stated in an indifferent business letter (we're working on them in school and I could really use the practice.**

**Dear valued reader,  
>I would like to begin by thanking you for taking the time to read <span>(insert story name here). <span>It means a lot to me. I hope you've enjoyed the brief time you have had with it. It is my great displeasure to have to inform you...**

**Oh who am I kidding?**

**Business letters suck and nothing is better stated in them. I'm just gonna cut to the chase here. This story has kicked the bucket. Gone to see the king. Hasta la vista, buh-bye, _no longer with us. _Got it? You got it? Now don't take this the wrong way. I haven't, like, murdered the characters or anything. And this story will return. I'm just putting it on hold until I've gotten a few other stories out of the way. You understand right? I'm writing _eight stories _at the moment, and since I'm in eighth grade I've got finals and sports and high school testing and graduation preparations, I just don't have as much time for writing as I've had in the past. I promise I'll get back to this story as soon as I can. But while I'm otherwise occupied, please check out my other stories, they're really good! I think...**

**Gallagher Girls:  
><strong>**1. Finding Answers (complete)  
>2. That Was Then- sequel to FA (in progress)<strong>

**Lord of the Flies:  
><strong>**1. The Fate of the Boys (complete)  
>2. Neverland (complete)<br>3. Teenagers (in progress)  
>4. His Sleeping Beauty (in progress)<strong>

**Misc. Books:  
><strong>**1. To Be Extraordinary- original story (in progress)**

**Later!  
>~Hammsters<strong>


End file.
